una historia detras del balon
by shi no hime
Summary: Se trata de la etapa donde estamos en la prepa...es un Michi...dejen rewievs
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia de amor detrás del balón.**

**Segundo semestre de preparatoria, un semestre donde los alumnos de primer año sienten que por lo menos el primer nivel de su educación media superior esta por fin a la mitad. Edad donde los jóvenes buscan vivir al máximo, obtener memorias, sentir el éxtasis, la adrenalina, y por lo general de lo que menos se preocupan es por la tarea y disciplina que implica la escuela. Donde los muchachos o están con las novias, los amigos o echándose una "cascarita" (una partida de fútbol, es que en México así algunos le llamamos, desconozco si en otros lugares lo hagan XD) y las muchachas hablando con la amigas, con el novio o simplemente viendo como los chicos juegan fútbol y mas aun si la persona que le gusta se encuentra ahí.**

**Y es así donde encontramos a nuestra protagonista donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos y él, se encontraba con su mejor amiga Sora y Sakura, Sora seguía estudiando con Taichi y Yamato, mientras que Sakura tenia su misma edad y cursaba el primer año de Preparatoria y estaba en su mismo salón, Sora era la novia de Setsuya, un gran chico, amigo del grupito, tímido, pero a la vez alegra y bromista cuando te agarra ya que no le habla a cualquiera no por pesado si no por tímido.**

**Nombre: Sakura Shibahime**

**Apodo: sak**

**Edad: 16**

**Personalidad: De carácter alegre, siempre esta sonriendo muchos piensan que es por que lleva una vida feliz, pero para ella es una forma de bloquear sus sentimientos y evitar que la gente se preocupe por ella, es buena amiga, algo envidiosa y caprichosa pero siempre trata de que sus defectos se hagan menos, ella al contrario de mimi odia la moda, le encanta la ropa negra, y la mezclilla.**

**(por cada personaje nuevo que sea creado por mi yo pondré una pequeña descripción de este)**

**A sakura le gustaba Yamato pero no sabia si a el le pasaba lo mismo, yamato era un año mayor que ella y le encantaba la música, se lleva con todo mundo, a los chavos les cae bien por su forma de ser y lo mismo con las chicas pero como el es coqueto por naturaleza por lo general las abraza y cosas así y digamos que eso no le gusta mucho a sakura.**

**Pero en fin poco a poco comprenderán la historia o por lo menos espero que me comprendan es que a veces me trabo jeje sonrojo**

**NANLA: esta historia es basada en lo que estamos viviendo mis amigas y yo en esta etapa de la vida y bueno la pareja principal por decirlo así son Mimi y Taichi algo que nunca pensé hacer pues a mi la pareja que me encanta es la MIMATO pero aun así espero que les agrade y que disfruten la historia y que me dejen su opinión , esto por decirlo así es un prologo y mas tardar para el Jueves el primer capitulo estará el fanfiction.**

**Atte. Sak**


	2. me gusta?

Capitulo 1

Viendo tus… nachas sexy's

Dedicado a Mare y a Nachas sexy's

Han pasado dos meses desde que inicio el curso escolar, ya estaban a mas de la mitad y se podría decir que era un día normal. Como siempre los de segundo y cuarto semestre se encontraban en la cancha, mientras los chavos jugaban un partido amistoso, las chavas o bien echaban porras, platicando sobre quien era el mas guapo o los chismes de ultimo momento.

Y es así como se encontraba nuestra protagonista, platicando alegremente con sus dos mejores amigas, Sora Takenouchi y Sakura Shibahime, ellas miraban a sus dos grandes amores, la primer a su novio Setsuya y la segunda a Yamato. Las tres tenían la costumbre de pedirles a sus amigos que les prestaran sus camisas, por que había frío o solamente para molestar a unas muchachas que adoraban a Taichi, Yamato y Setsuya, algo que no les gustaba mucho, pues eran muy resbalosas y siempre hacían lo posible por llamar su atención.

Y eso hicieron colocándose Sora la de Setsuya, Sak la de Matt y Mimi la de Taichi, algo que no le molestaba mucho pues según ella el olía bien, la verdad es que con los años Taichi había dejado de ser el chico revoltoso y travieso para convertirse en un chico que aunque no era el mas inteligente del salón, si era un alumno regular, ya no se volaba tanto las clases pero había que al parecer nunca iba a cambiar, su amor al fútbol, hace dos semanas se había enterado de que lo había contratado un equipo de la localidad y que era el capitán, se la hacía un chavo muy simpático y gran humor y pues si lo veía bien de arriba abajo no estaba nada mal de hecho tenia muy buenas…eh…como decirlo sin sonar tan mal…unas nachas sexy's.

-mimi…mimi-le dijo sora preocupada pues tenía mas de 5 min. Que le hablaban y ella no respondía-¡mimi!

Ante semejante grito mimi voltio a ver a su amiga pero no fue la única pues fue tan fuerte que todos voltearon hacía donde ellas se encontraban haciendo que Sora se pusiera tan colorada que su cabeza se confundía con su cabello y sak y mimi tuvieran un pequeño sonrojo que contrabajo se notaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado sora¿Por que has gritado tan fuerte?-pregunto setsuya

-nada…lo que pasa es que la loca de Mimi tiene horas que la estoy llamando y no me contestaba ya me había preocupado-dijo sora a quien aunque todavía estaba sonrojada este ya era menos notorio.

-no es mi culpa solo estaba pensando-dijo la castaña

-desde cuando piensas-dijo sak alegre ya que junto setsuya también habían acudido taichi y yamato

Ante este comentario todos se echaron a reír no por que mimi fuera tonta, sino así se jugaban, con por decirlo así uno que otro insulto por ejemplo si le decía cara de perro significaba te quiero (n/a siempre quise poner eso), se podrí decir que todos eran como hermanos, riendo, jugándose bromas y como nunca faltaba una que otra disputa pero nada grave, por que los grandes amigos se saben perdonar.

-bueno entonces vamos a seguir jugado-dijo yamato

-si-dijo taichi, después murmurando algo que solo pudo oír yamato-me cae que las viejas cada vez se vuelven más locas

-estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano-dijo yamato sonriendo

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto setsuya pues solo había logrado escuchar lo último

-de nada…solamente que este mundo cada vez se vuelve mas raro…jeje-dijo taichi

CON SAK, MIMI Y SORA

-mimi eres una pervertida-dijo sak mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa

-a que te refieres-pregunto inocentemente Mimi

-si…no entendemos-exclamo sora uniéndose a la plática

-no te fijaste-pregunto algo incrédula sak pues pensó que sora se había fijado de lo que mimi hacía-pensé que te habías dado cuenta…creo que me equivoque

-bueno ya…suelta la sopa-dijo mimi

-es que tu le estabas viendo las…hum…nachas a Taichi

-¿Qué eso es cierto Mimi?

-este...Yo…jeje-dijo una apenada mimi pues al parecer la habían descubierto

-¿te gusta tai, mems?-pregunto sora, nunca pensó que eso fuera posible

-no como crees, solo me fijaba en cuanto había crecido

-pues que forma de fijarte amiga-dijo sak que aunque no dijera nada sospechaba que a mimi si le pasaba algo con taichi simplemente no se había dado cuenta

-déjame en paz, sak, no molestes-dijo mimi fingiendo enojo

-jeje no puedo evitarlo, soy débil

-bueno ya cálmense, dime mimi en serio ¿no te gusta?-pregunto sora

-no, ya les dije que no

Después de eso no hubo nada que hacer, las cosas estuvieron un poco aburridas, de no ser que a veces Tai y matt hacían sus tonterías, muy típicas de ellos. Sora y setsuya anduvieron muy cariñosos, así que anduve platicando con Sak un buen rato, aunque también estaba aburrida, para nuestra suerte llevo su USB y lo estuvimos escuchando un buen rato, tiene muchas canciones, algunas raras, tiene muy poco japonés, se basa mas en el ingles y el español, me ha dicho de grupos y cantantes que ni siquiera me imagine, por ejemplo de un grupo llamado Panteón Rocoque, lo hacen bien pero no son lo mió, y así muchos, jeje creo que sak es algo rara, a veces pienso que no siempre fue así y algunas otras me da la impresión de que su sonrisa no es verdadera, pero quien sabe, a veces habla con misterio y sus ojos lo reflejan, es algo particular, jeje, lo que me cae bien de ella es que siempre te escucha y te da consejo aunque ella misma no sabe que recomendarse para ligarse a Matt, pero en fin…me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Taichi ahora?...estoy loca en que estoy pensando, el es solo mi amigo aunque no es nada feo.

Ya me imagino que harían Sora y Sak si se enteran que me gusta un poquito Tai, seguramente no me dejarían de molestar, y andarían tirándole indirectas, y ni pensar si se enteran Setsuya y Yamato, estaría muerta, mejor no digo nada, hasta que este segura, eso sera lo mejor.

FIN CAPITULO 1

NANLA: espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y me dejen rewievs, si quieren por supesto, se que dije el jueves pero la verdad no tuve tiempo, en fin. nos vemos despues.


	3. perspectivas diferentes

Capitulo 2

Perspectivas diferentes

-Sigo pensando que a Mimi le pasa algo raro con Taichi, siempre he creído que ellos dos harían buena pareja pero no todos piensan así, jeje me pregunto que diría Yamato si le comento lo que estoy sospechando…tengo que averiguar que piensa Taichi de Mimi…la haré de cupido…¡que emoción!

Esos eran los pensamientos de Sak, mientras se encontraba recostada en su cama, ya tenía más de tres horas de haber llegado a su casa y como de costumbre no había nadie, no es que eso la molestara pero debes en cuando le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-¡va! Ya me estoy poniendo sentimental...aunque creo que ya se como le haré para saber algo de Taichi…. Haré un chismografo…jujuju (risa malvada)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todo estaba tranquilo, hace 10 minutos que habían iniciado las clases, Mimi no podía dejar de ver hacía la ventana, había pasado…otra vez.

Sakura no era una mala estudiante simplemente no era muy puntual, quien sabe como le hacía pero por lo general siempre llegaba tarde, o llegaba antes de que el maestro lo hiciera…claro eso solo ocurría si a este se le hacía tarde, por que de ahí, siempre llegaba de 5 a 30 minutos tarde, para la escuela y cuando era para salir a dar una vuelta o algo eran de 15 minutos para adelante…de rehecho solía decir que su meta era llegar temprano.

Fue ahí donde sak hizo su aparición, con su pelo mojado delatándola que se había bañado, su uniforme limpio y planchado, con su mochila negra y sus audífonos puestos, se veía tranquila, como siempre…bueno casi siempre.

-maestra ¿puedo pasar?-dijo un poco apenada la morena

-si, pasa-dijo la maestra-no puede ser jóvenes que sean las 7:15 y todavía sigan llegando…es el colmo de la irresponsabilidad, bla, bla, bla.

PERSPECTIVA DE MIMI

Sakura se limito a dejar su mochila en el suelo y sentarse, puedo apostar que le subió el volumen a su USB, la maestra se pone a hablar sobre las responsabilidades, la inteligencia, etc.

De repente veo como sakura me hace señales con las manos y me muestra una libreta…la verdad no comprendo, me pregunto que querrá, al ver que no comprendo, arranca una hoja de su cuaderno y empieza escribir algo, me lo avienta y lo leo.

"_HICE UN CHISMOGRAFO, DESPUES TE LO PASO"_

La voltee a ver y le asentí con la cabeza, quien sabe que preguntas habría puesto, pero por si las dudas voy a esperar a que Taichi lo conteste primero jeje

Salimos por fin de la clase y como no teníamos la siguiente nos pusimos a platicar y para nuestra suerte resulto que sora y los demás tampoco tenían las clases, todo estaba normal, sora con setsuya, yo con sak y matt con Tai, le digo a sak que matt no le dejaba de ver y es cuando ella se voltea y la saca la lengua, pero después veo que se para y va a su lado, le susurra algo y se va con el…wow será que sak por fin se va a declarar.

PERSPECTIVA DE YAMATO

Estábamos platicado de varias cosas, Sora y setsuya hablaban por separado, de seguro cosas cursis, Sak y Mimi hablaban de un chismografo y de repente sak me voltio a ver pues se percato de mi mirada sobre ella, y me saco la lengua, se acerco a mi y…

-necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que se ocurrió-me dijo en un susurro-pero tiene que ser a solas

Rápidamente volteo un poco mi cara logrando que unos mechones de mi cabello me taparan gran parte de esta (la cara) pues sin querer me había sonrojado un poco y no quería que ella lo notara, fue entonces que voltee y vi a Taichi y a Mimi hablando.

-hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?-e pregunto sak y para que negarlo si la hacían-vamos-después de eso me tomo el brazo y lo jalo ligeramente

Ya un poco separados del grupo vi que ella se disponía a hablar…

PERSPECTIVA DE SORA

Estaba platicando con mi ojos bonitos (honor a mi amigo Dav, no digo el nombre completo por que puede que se enoje), todo estaba bien aunque…matt y sak están hablando.

-mira setsuya

El inmediatamente voltio a ver a la dirección que le dije

-sak y yamato hablando a solas…ya tengo como molestarla jeje

-que cruel

Después de decir eso le di un peso que según yo iba hacer un roce…pero me tomo de la cintura y no me pude resistir

PERSPECTIVA DE SETSUYA

Que lindo día, después de la estupida clase de Algebra, por fin puedo estar tranquilamente con Sora, no me puedo sentir mas feliz.

De repente la oigo que me llama

-mira setsuya

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, yo se que a Yamato le llamaba la atención Sak pero no creí que tanto como para hablar con ella a solas, le pedirá que sea su novia, en fin eso no importa, por fin me podré vengar de todo lo que me hizo sak antes de que Sora fuera mi novia.

Flash back

-¡Sora!-grito sak y de inmediatamente setsuya voltio a ver a todos lados para ver donde estaba-jeje que no que no, yo se que te gusta por que no te le declaras

-es que no se…son cosas privadas mejor no te digo

-como quieras, pero…del uno al cien ¿Cuántas posibilidades tiene?

-un 99

Fin del flash back

-sak y yamato hablando a solas…ya tengo como molestarla jeje

-que cruel-después de que me dijo eso sentí como besaba y se empezaba a retirar, así que la agarre de la cintura y pues…

PERSPECTIVA DE SAKURA

Me lleve a Yamato un poco alejado a donde estábamos con los demás por que no podía dejar que Mimi y Taichi escucharan lo que le iba a decir.

Le hago ciertas preguntas a Matt para saber si a Tai le interesa alguien, al parecer no pero entonces el me pregunta es por que de todo lo que eh dicho…me quedo pensando unos momentos, decido decirle la verdad, siendo el, el mejor amigo de Taichi me puede ayudar.

-por que creo que a Mimi le gusta Tai y me gustaría juntarlos ¿Qué piensas?

Le pregunte para ver si el me podría ayudar o por lo menos darme ideas para mi plan, ya que no va hacer nada sencillo.

-¿Cómo?-me pregunto algo confundido

-hice un chismografo, eso nos podría ayudar en algo ¿no?-dije insegura

NARRACIÓN NORMAL

-¿y como que preguntas pusiste?-pregunto matt ya un poco mas interesado

-pues lo normal-¿Quién te gusta, nombre, fecha de nacimiento, email, etc.

-hay que cambiar unas cosas

-¿Cómo que?

-que no den los datos personales, si no lo mas seguro es que no pongan quien les gusta

-y ¿Cómo sabremos que es de Tai?-pregunto sak

-alguna vez has visto su letra

-no

-con razón, los garabatos de tai son inconfundibles-dijo matt burlonamente

-entonces ¿me ayudas?

-por supuesto

FIN CAPITULO 2


	4. no hicimos nada

Capitulo 3

Por: sak

No hicimos nada

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece, nada, nadita pero ya sabe Akyoshi Hongo (sensei) si quiere regalármelo le juro que yo no me molesto…este fic no tiene fines constructivos, pero si quieren darme regalos o enviarme dinero, tampoco me molesto…es broma…tal vez no**

La tarde pasaba lenta, hacía bastante calor, y sinceramente necesitaba agua, ya había tomado mas de dos litros pero la sed, no la dejaba, llevaba una camisa negra manga corta y un capri de mezclilla, era uno de esos raros días en que había decidido amarrarse el cabello.

Aprovechando que no les habían dejado tarea, Yamato y Sak se pusieron de acuerdo de ir a casa de esta para ver lo del dichoso chismografo, y ella esperaba que este llegara, de repente sonó el timbre de su casa así que fue abrir y allí estaba el, al chavo de sus sueños, en su puerta con una camisa verde azulada y unos pantalones de mezclillas y lo mejor de todo un bote de helado de choco chip, su favorito.

El chico al notar la mirada de sak en el helado, sonrió disimuladamente.

-traje esto, se que es tu favorito y hace mucho calor-dijo al haciendo que su voz llamara la atención de la chica-¿puedo pasar?

-eh…si, pasa por favor-dijo mientras se hacía un lado para que el pudiera pasar

Se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a platicar de varias cosas, esa era la segunda vez que hablaban ellos solos, sin nadie más con ellos.

Sakura se sentía maravillada y todo lo que le decía Matt le gustaba, su forma de hablar, de decir las cosas, no era de las personas que te decían lo que tu querías oír, era de las personas que te decían la verdad, como fueran pero tratando siempre de no lastimar.

A yamato tampoco le desagradaba la conversación, desde que Sakura formo parte del grupo vio como era su personalidad, amable, algo egocéntrica, siempre esta feliz, muy pocas veces la había visto seria.

Se habían dado cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común y algunas cosas diferentes, pero es que si fueran totalmente iguales, acaso no se aburrirían.

* * *

Llego el día siguiente y pasó lo mismo que la ve anterior, todo estaba tranquilo y normal.

-sak ¿y el chismografo?-dijo mimi interesada en el

-eto…eh…lo que pasa que…no lo termine, con la presión de las tareas y todo eso

-si claro, de seguro te quedaste viendo tele

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo sak sonriendo en sus adentros, nunca se imaginaría lo que había pasado en realidad, aunque no había sido gran cosa.

Después de que Yamato llego se quedaron platicando y el tiempo paso rápidamente, cuando vinieron a ver ya era de noche y pues no hicieron nada, aunque gracias a eso se podrían ver hoy en la tarde.

* * *

Con Yamato

-que paso matt¿por que no fuiste a donde quedamos?-dijo tai

-tuve cosas que hacer ¿fueron todos?

-si, preguntaron por ti

-mmmmm

-van hacer algo hoy ¿vas?

-no estoy ocupado para la próxima

-tu estas saliendo con alguien ¿verdad?

-algo así

Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

Capitulo corto, lo siento lo que pasa es que me estuve pensando lo del chismografo y recorde que...no soy buena haciendo preguctas para eso, por eso les pido de la manera mas atenta que si me pueden enviar unas, ya saben para la idea de que que puedo poner en al capitulo siguiente, espero su cooperacion y es aseguro que se la agradecera.

Tambin darle las gracias a las personas que me enviaronreviews, lamento no poner sus nombre pero mi cuenta no esta disponible (no me deja leer mis mensajes y no puedo poner los nombrees) pero se que pronto se repondra. Tambien gracias a los que leen la historia aunque no dejen reviews.


	5. mimi y taichismografo parte 1

sakUna Historia Detrás del Balón

Capitulo 4

Por: sak

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akyoshi Hongo, este fin tampoco tiene fines de lucro es solamente hecho para diversión y entretenimiento del autor y los lectores.

* * *

**

Para empezar quiero decir como va a estar conformado este capitulo.

Se pondrán pocas preguntas pero serán distintas para cada personaje, con el fin de no hacer muy largo y aburrido el capitulo y sacar la información que necesitamos

Solo responderán al "chismografo" mimi, taichi, miyako (yolei), ken, takeru y hikari.

Las preguntas seran diferentes, usando que por ejemplo mimi esta contestando la pregunta dos y taichi la 7.

Creo que no hay mas que aclarar, espero y les guste este capitulo.

* * *

-ya ¡llegue!- dijo Mimí cuando llego del colegio, se saco cuidadosamente los zapatos y se puso sus peculiares pantuflas

-hola hija ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- Preguntó la señora Tachikawa asomando su cabeza desde la cocina

-bien

-¿Quieres cenar o esperas a tu papá?

-creo que lo espero n.n

-bueno n.n

-mamá cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas voy a estar en mi habitación- grito Mimí cerrando la puerta de su habitación

-Uff cualquier cosa para poder llegar a tiempo para Gunbound!-se dijo a si misma al prender su computadora

* * *

Ring!!

-Ahh! Maldición

-Hola

-ah, hola

-que malo eres¿Cómo vamos a hacer el chismografo?

-¿Te parece si vienes a mi casa?

- bueno, entonces estoy ahí como a las mmm… ¿cinco?

-dale te espero

* * *

-Espero que haya salido bien-se oía la voz femenina

-pues quien sabe, es la primera vez que hago uno-contesto la voz seria con un toque burlón

-espero que esto funcione, si no todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano-suspiro después de decir eso-¿quedo helado?

-¡¿quieres mas?! Te acabaste casi un litro de helado

-es que…es mi favorito-se defendió sak, mientras unía sus dedos índices, esa era una forma de mostrar su nerviosismo-aparte tu también ayudaste

-¡yo! Si solo tome una o dos cucharadas

-si, aja, como sea-dándole el avionazo

-nosotros no vamos a contestar el chismografo ¿verdad?-dijo matt un poco temeroso

-no, no le veo el chiste-contesto Sakura sin darse cuenta del tono de voz de matt, y pensando que por lo menos ella no iba a hacerlo pues matt leería lo que ella piensa de el y quien es el chico que le gusta-pero si tu quieres adelante

-no gracias, no me gustan esas cosas

-eso significa que tienes algo que ocultar-le dijo burlona

-todos tenemos algo que ocultar-le dijo el fingiendo seriedad

-uhm…eso es cierto-su semblante se mostró serio, le luego lanzo un suspiro de resignación-en fin… ¿si me vas a dar helado?

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-vaya hasta que pudiste hacer el chismografo completo sak, pensé que ibas a tardar mas-le dijo mimi con una sonrisa-en fin lo voy a responder cuando termine te lo devuelvo

-esta bien

Mimi se fue a sentar a su asiento, valga la redundancia, y empezó a contestar sin ningún problema las preguntas que traía el chismografo, ella no era penosa, y no era nada tonta, no iba a poner algo que la involucrara sentimentalmente con alguno de sus amigos.

¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu persona ideal?

R un caballero, galante, apuesto, de buenos modales, que me prestara toda su atención, que siempre me dijera que me quiere, que sea detallista, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos.

¿Hay alguien que te gusta de la escuela?

R si

¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de el (ella)?

R me agrada mucho, es un sentimiento raro, difícil de describir

¿Quién se te hace el más guapo de la escuela?

R Taichi

P de Mimi: Lo bueno es que no tengo que poner mi nombre.

-Ya esta sak

-tan rápido, me sorprendes-vio la libreta-no pusiste tu nombre ¿o si?

-para nada, ahí decía que no

-bueno, nos vemos al rato, voy a seguir repartiéndola

* * *

-para que quieres que lo conteste-decía su voz con desesperación-vamos sak, después lo hago, ahorita quiero jugar fútbol, mira, si quieres déjamelo y cuando termine de contestarlo te busco y te lo doy ¿si?

-esta bien. Pero no tardes mucho-le dijo indecisa, sabia que si taichi prometía algo lo cumplía, pero de aquí a que terminara de jugar

-en menos de una hora te lo doy-miro la cancha con desesperación

-ya te puedes ir Tai, me la das al rato…nos vemos

-si, al rato…adiós-grito por ultimo, mientras corría hacia la cancha y uno de sus amigos le pasaba el balón

-uff…hombres

30 minutos después-con tai

-Mmm que preguntas tan raras…a quien le interesaría saber que color de calzoncillos tengo

¿Qué virtud te gustaría que resaltara más en tu persona especial?

R pues…creo que sería el que fuera sincera

¿Por qué?

Res muy importante ser sincero tanto contigo mismo como con los demás

¿Con cual chica te gustaría salir?

R mmm… ¿Mimí?

- listo por fin termine que fome es esto, pero igual, donde se habrá metido Sak?

- ahh ¿ya terminaste?

-seeh

- bueno eso es todo n.n

-¿nunca te han dicho que eres loca?

-no ¿porque? Tai!

-n.n

- Oye Tai necesitamos un reemplazante

-el señor deber me llama, chao Sak

-si, si chao, ahora TENGO EL PODER muajajajajaja T-T, ya mejor voy a buscar a las otras victimas muajajajajaja

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

NANLA: Perdon por la tardanza, eh estado un poco ocupada, espero que me comprendan, en fon, gracias a: kanamesaku y por su colaboracion con unas preguntas.

Y muchas gracias tambien a mimiboraotaku por la ayuda que me diste.

Sin mas que decir, hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
